


Aim for the heart

by cloudnine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, written on my phone so sorry if it has mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's those kids, it has to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aim for the heart

**Author's Note:**

> idk anything about overwatch so sorry if anything's wrong. I was watching my friend play and this happened so I decided to put it in fanfic form...kinda

Hanzo's current team consisted of the usual, a jarring high-pitched British accent shouting "Hello!" at the young Brazilian skater playing music Hanzo has never heard before and the top league videogamer in a robot suit. The French sniper was checking her aim, the young British girl appearing next to her and increasing her over all annoyance. At least she had ceased to bother Hanzo. 

He was a team player, he would do what needed to be done to win. Just not with annoying brats like these. Why had he been placed in a group where he was the oldest?

The worst part of it all was that his brother was here. Genji was throwing shuriken aimlessly at the door and Hanzo would think he was angry, except he started jumping and...Hanzo's not sure why he does this anymore.

He ignored it. Hanzo wouldn't let the past cloud his objective. Or the loud ringing of the beat that trembled inside his body. If he had to listen to the Korean child shouting that she plays to win one last time he's really making that petition of being allowed to hit your own teammates.

The countdown reaches the end and his brother rushes past him when the door opens, the other kids so fast Hanzo could barely keep up. No matter, Hanzo knew his role in the game and would attack from afar as he does. 

Except he finds himself pacing towards the enemy door once he realizes it's a defense mission. The sniper hookshots herself into a high pillar as she awaits for them to come out, but Hanzo decides it wouldn't hurt to show these kids how it's _really_ done. She could take his usual role this time.

Passing by the skating young man he extends his bow and places his arrow, ready to aim at the enemies leaving the doors in less than a minute. His teammates take the main door and he takes the right one, leaning himself against the window to watch his enemies beyond the point they could not enter. 

What Hanzo doesn't expect is for the cowboy he so much disliked to be standing behind the door, gun out, aim high and pointing at Hanzo.

Until he lowers it and his face changes, apparently realizing who he was fighting. Hanzo stays true, waiting for the countdown's end to shoot him without effort.

McCree was standing close to the window and staring at him, gun out of Hanzo's visibility. He extends a hand up and Hanzo aims, hating the sudden smug smile crossing the man's face. 

McCree waves. He waves and gives a greeting as if they weren't on a battlefield in enemy teams and Hanzo wasn't threatening to shoot him over the game's reach. Hanzo doesn't know how to react.

The cowboy gets closer and mutters something unreadable to Hanzo, then points to himself and then back to the hunter. Hanzo furrows his eyebrows and his bow lowers just a bit, meaning to ask what he meant.

Before Genji of all people starts jumping around besides him and Hanzo realizes the door opened.

He watches Genji shoot at McCree before Hanzo can react and the cowboy is down, while the sound of gun fire and turrets being placed engulfed the air.

Hanzo moves back, without course, without purpose and he had told himself he wouldn't let Genji or anything cloud his thinking so _why_ did seeing McCree on the floor after he was smiling at him and speaking to him over a closed entrance bother him so much?

It's those kids, it has to be. Tracer sending Widowmaker bedroom eyes, spinning around her and calling her endearing names. He was jealous of how the sniper was admired and loved by someone, while Hanzo being older than them was still alone. That was all.

And seeing McCree send him similar looks, smiling so geniunly even while they've had their fights and have been enemies (even on the same team) since so long...it made his heart stop. 

Only when the battle is over does he realize Genji had shouted "Stop distracting my brother!" before killing McCree, _in their native tongue._ He said it so only Hanzo could understand. 


End file.
